Fletcher In New York
by shootingmelons
Summary: A spinoff of ant Farm about Fletcher's new life in New york with his new friends
1. New friends

It was summer and Fletcher still hadn't made any friends in New York he was watching tv in his room when Grandma Dottie came in. "Fletcher my sister son Drew coming over," she said " how old is he?" asked Fletcher "He's your age and he's bringing his friends so be nice."said Dottie 'I will," said Fletcher "okay I gonna be gone for a while Drew will be here soon so get out Your Pjs." said Dottie Fletcher nodded and left to change. He put on a red shirt and black skinny jeans and red vans then he heard the door bell ring so he opened it. There was 2 girls 2 boys "Oh you must be Drew." Said Fletcher to the boy with long side swipe golden brown hair , honey brown eyes, slightly tan skin green skinny jeans, black t-shirt, green flannel, black converse. "Yes so you must be Fletcher." said Drew "Yep." said Fletcher "So these are my friends Jet, Avalon , and Charlotte." he said "Well its nice to meet all of you." said Fletcher "So where did you come from." asked Avalon the girl with brown hair with side bangs, pale skin, hazel green eyes,a little tine mole next to her right eye tar barely noticeable, she wore navy blue spaghetti strap shirt a white cardigan with blue stripes and jean shorts and white sandals "Well when two people love each other they get together and…. "No she meant like where did you live before you moved here," said Charlotte the girl with red hair wavy hair . brown eyes. tannish skin, a short sleeve jean jacket, a purple tank top with the Eiffel tower on it, and a white shirt, and purple sandals

.

"Oh I knew that." said Fletcher awkwardly " Did you really cause you don't seem sure." said Jet the boy with hair just like Drew but black , icy blue eyes, pale skin, a white t-shirt , black vest, blue skinny jeans, and black vans "Yeah I'm sure." said Fletcher "Okay then." said Drew "Okay well moving on the fair here so when should time should we leave." said Avalon " Yeah we need go soon so we can ride all the ride." said Charlotte " We can go in half an hour you wanna come Fletcher. " asked Drew "Sure." said Fletcher " So this gonna be your first time at the fair."said Jet "Yes said Fletcher " Well don't worry we will show all the best rides and you can see Drew cry like a baby." said Avalon " At least I know how to swim." said Drew " shut up." said Avalon " Okay so who's taking us again?"said Charlotte "Oh my brother is."said jet "You mean your hot older brother."said Avalon "I don't know what you see i him."said drew " He has abs, beautiful blue eyes, he's tall, awesome hair."said Avalon " He's hot but I kinda have my eyes on somebody already."said Charlotte "Really who?"asked Jet "Oh I give you hint you know him really well."said Charlotte " Enough chit-chat let's go I wanna go on rides and eat overly price food and get a bunch of prices."said Avalon "Oh I got a text from my bro lets go."said Jet "Hey that rhymed."said Avalon "Yeah it does now hurry or were leaving you."said Drew Avalon glared at him they left to the fair

At the fair okay first so we should go on big rides first then will eat and go the smaller rides and wins prizes and then we can leave that's the plan."said Charlotte "Must you plan everything can't you just live in moment," said Jet "Because I don't want Avalon to throw up on Drew again."said Charlotte 'Again I sorry about that Drew," said Avalon still feeling guilty." The stain never went away."said Drew "Well she did you favor that was one ugly sweater."said Charlotte "Hey my mom made me it."said Drew "That doesn't mean you have to wear it."said Jet "Okay so we go on a ride now." said Avalon "Wow you seem excited."said Fletcher "Well of course I am I love the fair."said Avalon "Okay well what are we waiting for."said Fletcher " Yeah lets go."said Avalon "Okay so the first ride were going on is the Megaspore."said Charlotte "Okay lets go."said Avalon "I thought you hated that ride."said Drew "Im going to be sophomore so I'm not gonna let fear run my fun.'said Avalon smile '"And that why I love you." said Drew "What?"asked Avalon "Nothing." said Drew panicking "Lets go be for the line gets to long."said Fletcher The got the ride it was up hide and started going down and it dropped fast then went back up ad it did for a while.

After the went on all the big rides such as the Looping Starship, Scorpion, Drop towers Log ride , and may more they ate and then went on the little rise like tea-cup rides, and other so now there were going to the balloon pop. " Aww a panda I want a panda."said Avalon "You want a panda I'll get you a panda."said Drew "Na I win it my self ."said Avalon "No I'll win you'll see." He got dart and popped the balloons."Wow I'm surprised I remember last time you didn't get a single one."said Avalon " Well my turn."said Fletcher he missed them. "better luck next." said Jet "No Im gonna win." said Fletcher "No you're not." said Charlotte 'Yeah Im not."said Fletcher "Maybe you can buy a dart board and practice for next year that's what I did."said Drew " Yeah not every body is natural good at fair games."said Jet "Don't get to cocky."said Fletcher After a few games they went home "Okay that was fun."said Fletcher "I see ay tomorrow after all I live across the street."said Drew "Yeah see ya Fletcher."said Jet " Bye Fletch."said Avalon " See ya later 'said Charlotte "Okay by guys."said Fletcher They left and Fletcher came in "So did you have fun."asked Dottie "Yeah I did."said Fletcher "I knew you would like them."said Dottie Fletcher went up stairs to his room. "His Phone rang "Hello he said "Fletcher."said Olive "Oh hi Olive whats up. " Not much what are you doing?" asked Olive "Oh I just came from the fair I went with my new friends."said Fletcher "Oh thats great."said Olive


	2. What dare?

It was after school and the gang was at the park they sat the table they usually sat at the park. "Hey so Drew have you done it." said Jet " Done what?" Asked Charlotte " Oh we'll you see Drew here has lost a bet so he has to do something." Said Jet smiling evilly " What does he have to do?" asked Avalon " Oh you'll see soon enough." Said Jet " I just hope it won't kill him." Said Charlotte " I'm just happy it wasn't me." Said Fletcher " We'll I'll do it plus I have time." Said Drew " Remember you to do it or Jet will." Said Fletcher " you wouldn't say Drew " Oh but I would." Said Jet " Do what?" Said Avalon " Don't worry your pretty little head." said Jet patting her head " Okay but what did you mean by if he doesn't do it you will." Said Avalon " Sorry but we can't tell you but don't worry Drew will clear it up for you soon." Said "Fletcher " Why can't he clear it up for me now?" She asked '" We'll you see sweetheart he has no spine so he need time to build a backbone." Said Jet

" I'm a wimpy you cried when you got your last hair cut." Said Drew " It was a bowl cut." He said " Yeah that wasn't a good look for you." Said Charlotte " Yeah and that why I cut my own hair now." Said Jet " Okay we'll I have to go I finish my song if it's going to be in the play." Said Avalon " I can't believe you're the lead and your going to write your own song for the play." Said Charlotte "Yeah I couldn't believe it ether but hey I am."said Avalon " Hey um Avalon I'll walk you home I forgot my headphones at you house again." Said Drew " Again I seriously gonna make a check list that you have to check before you leave." Said Avalon " Wells it's not like you have best memory."said Drew " Fair enough." Said Avalon

They left " Do you think he going through with it ." Said Fletcher " Their way he gonna do it." Said Jet " Do what? Go through what?" Asked Charlotte " Oh I forgot you here doll face." Said Jet " We'll should we tell her?" Whisper Fletcher " I don't know girls love to gossip." Said Jet " You do know I can hear you guys." Said Charlotte "Fine well tell you but if you tell anyone especially Avalon and if you do I will tell the guy like you like him." Said Jet " Fine now tell me already." Said Charlotte " Women there never patient." Said Jet " True that ." Said Fletcher " I just gonna pretend you never said and spit out or I will make you." Said Charlotte "Pms much." Said Jet "Yeah you really shouldn't say that to any girl especially if they actually are." Said Fletcher " Yeah you really should it will make you live longer." Said Charlotte " Okay I'm sorry." Said Jet

" We'll you see I got a new dart board and I invited Fletcher, and Drew over." Said Jet " When me and Drew got there we decide to have a contest with Jet to see who could get the most targets." Said Fletcher " We wanted it to be more interesting so we made a bet." Said jet "So then whats the bet."said Charlotte "Hold on so we decide that I lost I had to cut my hair , if Fletcher lost he had couldn't text Olive for A week, and If Drew lost which he did he had to "He had to what? asked charlotte " Sorry I hungry I'll tell you after we go get chinese food."said Jet and so they went off to enjoy delightful chinese food.

**What was the bet ? Will Drew go through with it or will Jet do it himself find out in chapter 2 please review**


End file.
